narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reizu Niigata
= Background = Reizu grew up under the nara clan and fought as a mercenary ninja in the times before the formation of shinobi villages. He was of high regaurd, and known for his imagination given to his shadows, rather than tactics. It wasn't until he was 20 years old that he learned how to incorperate imagination and strategy to his jutsu, making him a notable member of the Nara clan. When Konohagakure was first formed, he was against forming with other clans to create a shinobi village. After years of fighting, he grew to distrust almost any shinobi that was not of his own blood and putting them in the same area would only set a playing field for more bloodshed. There were others who thought like him, but the majority saw him as a fool stuck in the past. On the contrary though, Reizu saw a future for his people as ruler of all who cast shadows. It was this dream that led him to even betray his own clan and desert the leaf village early in it's formation, taking almost 100 followers with him into the night. For years, Reizu and his followers continued to be mercenaries for any one who needed ninjas to take care of any business, but would not have work for long. Once known he was of the Nara clan, he suspected that he woud be ordered to be captured as a traitor to his people. Due to such a fear, he changed his name to Reizu Niigata and killed anyone near him that knew him as any other name. From now on, Reizu set out with only a dozen trusted kinsmen on his back, with the blood of his followers clouding his now crazed mind. At the age of 35, Reizu found himself in what seemed to be a lost land, of absolute shadow. This place felt strange to him and caused his chakra to stir when he first came in contact with what seemed to be a demon. He and his remaining followers were quickly dispatched by such ungodly power, despite their experience as ninjas. Reizu however saw there was one solution, which was to banish away this beast. It looked like a black ghost, the size of any normal human, but the unbound body and power of legends. Reizu took it upon himself to seal away the black beast within his own heart, and save what was left of his kin. Before passing out, His eyes began to shine with unholy power. The power of the Makkuragan. When he came to, Reizu found himself and his followers in the village of Yureigakure, where he would spend the remainder of his life. He was apparently escorted there by a passing shinobi and left to recover. After wandering endlessly for over a decade, Reizu finally gave in to the new ninja world of villages. He settled himself down in Yureigakure where he met Ai Yukumu. In the time he spent here as a ninja however, he found that his Nara clan techniques would not work anymore. His ninjutsu had been evolved after the incident with the ghost demon and created a new technique known as Shade Release He morphed darkness itself into blasts and energy utilizing a mastery of chakra control. With his Makkuragan, Reizu himself became a famed ninja across the entire shinobi world. However, his fame would cause Reizu to question the safety of his wife and baby boy. At the age of 50, he was confronted by an interesting shinobi that he fought against. The battle lasted for 5 days, and 4 nights, leaving Reizu a broken man by it's conclusion and barely in any position to continue being a ninja. His struggle was brought on by the Kaikishoku Clan Ancestor when he attacked her children leading to the event known as the bloody Eclipse. Upon returning to his village, Reizu found himself unable to move for months. To carry out his tasks, he entrusted the power of the Shade release to the most trusted people he's come to know. The 12 shinobi who stayed with him this long, his wife, and his son. This became the start of the expansion of the Makkuragan and the birth of the Soeki. However, his son rejected the implantation of the Shade Release for a reason Reizu did not know until his son's 14th birthday. When Reizu unlocked the hole into the Shadow Dimension due to cooperation of the demon that lived within him, his son grew unstable. In attempt to help him, Reizu tried to balance out the dark energy within his son by giving him the shade release once more, except his son already had the trait. His eyes contained the Silver Seichuu Makkuragan which would eventually become known as the Maikustream version of this doujutsu. Reizu took his son into the Shadow Dimension, with intentions to hone his son's new found abilities and left behind the life he had. Reizu spent a large portion of his life here, watching after and caring for his son's progression. It was when Reizu was 80 years old that he returned to the earth realm with his family waiting for him. He spent the last years of his life as a retired ninja, and proud grandfather to Ellie Niigata. He died in a raid on his clan's house when he used his Makkuragan to tear apart not only the attackers, but himself, to ensure the safety of his family that no one would continue to pursue them. Reizu's Memorial is located in the Soeki Shrine in the Shadow Dimension. Category:Tyler Brissett Category:Leaders